


Stretching

by Snuggleswitu



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut, Stretching, Toys, enema, voyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggleswitu/pseuds/Snuggleswitu
Summary: Alex and Sam have a competition going on and Brody decides to help them out.





	Stretching

“Wider!” 

Alex had been holding his ass cheeks apart for over an hour and was ready to just pass out. Sam just kept making him hold them apart while he poked and prodded around with his fingers. They had been trying to stretch Alex out for months and so far could fit four fingers in without too much prep, but today Sam brought home what could only be described as a medieval torture device. 

“Please stick it in.” Alex was begging not only to move on, but also to just stop being teased. Sam was notorious for it. 

Sam lubed the horse speculum up again and slowly pushed it in to the winking star in front of him. His cock was drooling steadily and was barely being contained in his little plastic cage. They both had been trying for larger items and Sam had been the only one to fit a football in his ass. Pushing that thing out was the ultimate high. One was currently resting inside of Sam as he kept forcing the speculum further into Alex. 

Alex groaned like a bitch in heat. He wanted more.

“More! Pleeeaassse!” He was slightly humbling back into the metal contraption. He wanted it as far as it would go. He wanted to be spit roasted on it, shoved full until he couldn’t move. He had dreams of having an entire head shoved up his ass. He never mentioned it to Sam though since he knew that was crossing the line. 

Sam came to the end when he couldn’t push it in any more. He attached the ends of the speculum to the belt around Alex’s waist. Then came the fun part. Sam began to open the speculum. 

Alex went ape shit. He bucked with a painful dry orgasm with first full turn and continued bucking around. The tight little cage he had on with his balls pinched so much they looked like black grapes, made it nearly impossible for him to actually release any jizz when he came. He hadn’t even touched himself and was having a hard time keeping his shit together. They hadn’t even stuffed him yet. That was both of their favorite parts.

“Put the jelly in him.” Brody, their son was watching from the side. He wanted to make sure his legs were getting what they needed, he loved watching them torment each other and then spanking them mercilessly afterward. They would both sleep very well tonight and he could finally get some work done. Having two full time boys is hard work.

“Please!” Alex screamed at Sam.

Same grabbed the tub of jelly he had made earlier for this exact purpose. He got the funnel and started putting the jelly in. Alex moaned as is slipped down his intestines and buried itself down deep. 

“Don’t move, boy.” Alex knew Brody was talking to him because he was having a very hard time doing just that. 

By the time the gallon of jelly was sitting inside of Alex, Brody was hard and fucking Sam from behind. Sam still had the football in and was shaking with the need to cum. His balls were hurting so much he couldn’t stand straight. He loved the pain, but it was so intense he started to tear up. 

Both the boys were writhing with need and Brody just continued watching them. He pulled out of Sam and put them both on their own machines. The boys hated the machines, but they went willingly. 

Each one impales himself on a fake horse cock as best they could and were strapped down. The machine was turned on and they both started screaming instantly. The dildos jammed up into their rectums, pushing the jelly and football out of the way. The vibrations were worse than a car in need of a new transmission. 

Both of their eyes rolled into their heads as more noises that could be classified as death screams emitted from their mouths. They both slumped after an hour on the machine. Neither could keeps his eyes open they were exhausted from dry cumming, pain, and crying. Brody just watched the two try not to pass out. 

Eventually they both did and Brody stopped the machines. He cleaned the boys up, put diapers on them knowing they wouldn’t be able to hold anything in for a while and put them in bed. They were both unconscious, but managed to sidle up to Brody’s sides, sticking their heads in his odorous armpits, sniffing and relaxing without even bothering to wake up.


End file.
